


Toeing the Line

by kickcows



Series: AMOF AU [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Priest Kink, Sexual Content, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Father Scientia leads mass on a daily basis at St. Lucis University’s campus chapel, and is drawn to one particular parishioner - a student by the name of Prompto Argentum.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: AMOF AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1296035
Comments: 23
Kudos: 39





	Toeing the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! :) Long time no see. This is a ‘prequel’ to AMOF that I’ve written for a good friend of mine for their birthday. ^_^ Please enjoy! 
> 
> Dedicated to my dear friend Spoons. (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)

* * *

If there’s one constant that Ignis knows he can rely on, it’s seeing one parishioner sitting out in the nave at both Saturday and Sunday mass, and at the daily masses during the week. He’s always there, looking to receive the word of God. Ignis can’t help but be drawn to him, as it’s unusual for someone his age to be so devout in this era, and especially as a college student. That’s what he tells himself, as his eyes are always drawn to that section of the church. It’s because no one else at that age is attending mass that often. 

Except he knows he’s lying. Which, in and of itself, is a problem as a priest is not supposed to lie. To himself, or to the Almighty. 

He knows that the real reason his eyes are drawn to this particular parishioner is because of how handsome and beautiful he is. The cheerful, luminous presence is a Godsend to his congregation, as he can see that the others around him tend to be more robust to match his enthusiasm for the parts of mass. And when this person attends the daily masses, his enthusiasm is as exuberant as his participation in the weekend masses. Which should be comical, as not many parishioners attend daily mass - and the ones that do are the same as this parishioner, always in attendance. He’s very attractive, and Ignis has a feeling that this person is unaware of their own beauty - their golden colored hair styled with long bangs that are constantly being tucked back behind his ear, to the freckles that dot their face, and the gorgeous color of violet present in their irises that he’s never seen before. 

Prompto Argentum. That’s his name, and it’s a name that Ignis often repeats in his head. It’s on his mind as he walks up to the pulpit to begin reading the gospel for today’s mass. It’s in his head as he tells his homily, and as he prepares the gifts for the blessed sacrament of the Eucharist. His head lifts up from time to time to see what Prompto is doing, but looks in a way that it won’t be noticed by any other members of the congregation. 

Once he’s finished presiding over mass, he heads outside to greet the congregation. It’s a beautiful spring morning, the trees surrounding the church in full bloom after the long winter. He greets everyone that comes up to him, but as he talks with them, he wonders if Prompto has decided to stay around so that they could say hello to one another. And as he finishes up with one family, he sees the sun shining down on golden hair that he knows can belong to only one person. 

“Prompto.” He smiles as he greets him. It’s a different smile than he’s been using for the other members of their congregation - this smile reflects his true happiness at being in Prompto’s presence. “How wonderful to see you again. How was my homily today?” 

“It was as good as it was yesterday, Father!” Prompto looks up at him with the brightest smile on his face. Ignis feels the radiance pouring out of him, his chest growing warm as he basks in its brilliance. “You always make your homilies so entertaining.” 

“If you like them that much, you should try signing up for my History of Religion in the fall.” Ignis had hoped to see Prompto in one of his classes this semester, but that had been a long shot, given he was still considered a ‘new’ teacher on campus. “You’ll get to hear me lecture twice a week in class.” 

“Ooooo. I think I might!” Hearing him say he might fills Ignis with both happiness and dread. “I’ve been looking to fulfill a requirement for my degree, so that might work out. Thanks for the tip, Father!” 

He brings his hand up to rest it on Prompto’s shoulder. As he bows his head to receive his blessing, Ignis can’t help but feel the heat pouring out from the palm of his hand as he touches Prompto in the most innocent manner, while his brain registers it as something else entirely. “Heavenly Father, please watch out for Prompto this week, as it’s approaching midterms. May You keep his mind sharp, and may You protect him from any harm. In Your name, we pray. Amen.” 

“Amen.” 

He takes away his right hand, and makes the sign of the cross in front of Prompto’s body. “Have a pleasant Sunday, Prompto.” 

“Thank you, Father. You as well! I’ll see you in the morning at Vespers!” Prompto waves, then begins to walk away from where they were standing. He smiles, nodding his head towards him, then greets the next family that’s been waiting for their own time with him. 

The rest of the day passes by swiftly for Ignis, as he keeps himself busy by lesson planning for his classes for the week. As the sun begins to set, he heads out of his room in the rectory, and walks into the kitchen to prepare dinner for himself and his fellow priest that he shares responsibilities with at St. Lucis, Father Takka Bradham. 

“What’s on the menu tonight, Father?” Takka asks, as Ignis stirs the sauce he’s reducing on the stove. “It smells wonderful.” 

“I thought I would make oven roasted pork chops, with a cherry balsamic glaze.” He nods his head towards the oven. “The pork should be finished in about fifteen minutes. Would you like to put together a salad for us?” 

“I would be more than happy to do that.” 

They sit down to eat, Takka blessing their food before they dig in. After they finish, Takka takes over the task of cleaning the kitchen, while Ignis makes himself a cup of coffee to help keep him awake, as he has to lock the church at ten thirty in the evening. Takka bids him goodnight at a quarter to nine, leaving Ignis alone. When he hears him start to snore, Ignis gets up from the couch and heads to his bedroom, moving quietly as to not disturb Takka’s sleep. 

He closes the door and turns the lock, the act of secrecy bringing his heartbeat to an elevated level. There should be no reason for a priest to lock their door, unless they are hiding something. And that’s the very reason why he’s doing it - because he _does_ have something to hide. Something that he knows priests shouldn’t necessarily have, but as he sees it, it’s a necessary tool to keep his sanity as he lives his life in the way of the Lord. 

Walking over to his dresser, he quietly opens the drawer and reveals a few tools that no priest should own. His hand reaches down, and picks up a silicone vibrator, one that’s colored and shaped like a well-endowed man’s penis. He bites his lip as he slides his hand down the instrument, his own cock beginning to stiffen as his body knows what’s coming soon. Grabbing the small bottle of lube next to another dildo, he pushes the drawer back in and makes his way over to his bed. 

Ignis knows that priests should not be engaging in such a lustful way, but he’s of the mind that it’s better to relieve that pressure than be a slave to that itch that he knows won’t go away otherwise. Unbuckling his belt, he slides his pants off, and kneels down on the bed, keeping his body turned away from the picture on the wall of the Son of God. He doesn’t need to be reminded of his unholiness, as he pours some lube onto the vibrator. 

The tip of the vibrator is brought to his entrance, which accepts the silicone beast with little resistance. No thoughts of God are in his mind now - no, the only presence in his mind is that of a certain blond parishioner. As more of the rubber fills his body, he exhales a deep moan into the mattress. _Prompto_. The blond’s name sticks to the roof of his mouth, as he pushes the toy in further. Once it’s in a reasonable position, he lays down on his side and gives the base a little twist. He gasps softly as the vibration begins to start, keeping his left hand on the bottom of the toy as he puts his right hand on his dripping cock. 

“Prompto…” He whispers his name, as he begins to stroke his cock slow, imagining it’s Prompto’s delicate hand on him. The silence in his room is broken up by the sound of the steady vibration inside of his body, with his hand stroking his cock in a leisurely manner, allowing the pleasure to build inside of him. Keeping his eyes closed, he moans softly as he shifts his hips, the toy slipping in a little more with a nudge of his left hand, his right hand keeping a firm grip on his cock. “Oh, my beautiful Prompto…” 

He imagines the toy becoming human flesh, as he starts to push and pull it out of his body, simulating the act of fornication. Prompto’s bright smile stays at the forefront of his mind, as he really starts to work the vibrator to his advantage. He rolls back onto his knees, the stretch it takes to keep his hand on the vibrator is a welcomed burn to his muscles. His own penance for this erotic indulgence that no priest has any right to enjoy. 

In his mind a flash of Prompto standing in front of him, ready to receive the Body of Christ, heightens this erotic play for him. He releases a needy moan into his pillow, pushing the toy deeper into his body as he gives the base a little twist to increase the vibration speed once more. He humps his hand, violet eyes and sun-kissed skin taking a hold of his mind as he gets closer and closer to his impending euphoria. He hears Prompto’s voice in his head - “ _So nice to see you, Father!_ ” That memory is enough to push him right over, his body going rigid as the tip of the vibrator pushes right up against his prostate, sending all thoughts in his mind disappearing, being replaced by the welcomed relief of sexual release. He strokes his cock until nothing else drips from the tip, then sinks back down onto his knees - having risen up onto them at some point during his act of self-pleasure. 

Breathing hard, he starts to pull the toy out, but then that sweet face returns to his mind, and he nudges it back in, not ready for it to end. He always feels so much better after having two orgasms, the physical need for those hits of hedonistic fulfillment are feelings he knows he shouldn’t grow too attached to, but he can’t help it. Not when his mind is showing him such beauty, his ears ringing from both the blood rushing through them and from the constant presence of Prompto’s voice in his head. As he brings himself to another orgasm, he whispers the blond’s name, his body now sufficiently satiated by this debaucherous exercise. 

Ignis removes the toy, turning the vibrator off as its pulled from his body. He cleans it off with a small towel, then uses the towel to wipe himself down. His phone begins to vibrate, his alarm going off to remind him it’s time to lock up the church. Returning the vibrator and lube to his dresser drawer, he moves to get dressed and then unlocks his door without a sound. 

He enters the church, and begins to lock up the doors after making sure that no one is in the nave, nor is anyone up in the choir loft. He stares up at the altar, and kneels down in front of it. Bowing his head, he brings both hands to the center of his chest and begins to pray. “My Lord, I know that what I’ve done is wrong, but isn’t what I did better than acting on the sin itself? I beg for Your forgiveness, and will try to be less of a man, and become more of a man of faith for You.”

One full rotation of the Rosary later, Ignis locks up the final door and heads back to the rectory. As he gets ready for bed, he thinks about how he’d suggested to Prompto to take his class in the fall semester, and realizes that if that happens, he’s going to be put to the test more so than he already is. It’s one thing to see him daily at mass, it’s another to see him bi-weekly in a more nonchalant setting. 

“I have a feeling that You’re going to put me through the ultimate test soon.” He looks at the picture of Christ on his wall, then closes his eyes. As he drifts to sleep, Prompto returns to his mind, which brings a smile to his face. If that should happen, then he knows that he will do everything in his power to remain a man of faith as he stated in his prayers on the altar. Whatever temptation arises, he will squash it down without a second thought. That’s what a priest must do in order to stay true to His calling. 


End file.
